marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Michelle Gaunt
Now the Party can Really Begin! Welcome to Marvel Animated Universe Wiki, Michelle Gaunt! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. :Manual of Style is a must for new users. This will help you understand what is expected on this wiki. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! --ARTaylor XME Pages Please do not remove content unnecessarily. Information like Background appears on every character page while stating which series the character appears in is on every Non MAU page. --'ARTaylor' 01:20, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Perhaps you didn't understand me. Do not remove background sections. Do no remove links. Do not which series the character comes from at the top. This is your warning. If you continue to remove such information once more I will consider preventing you from editing this wiki. And generally, do not do not undo the edits of an administrator without any explanation since we are the ones who are trying to keep a sense of continuity across the pages. --'ARTaylor' 19:45, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Removing information without any explanation whatsoever is disruptive to this wiki. It forces other uses to have to go through each of your edits to restore removed information rather than contribute their own constructive edits. You have not responded to any of my messages nor offered any explanation as to your reasoning. If you wished to discuss the merits of the background section and links to other articles then you should speak up, but you do not. My only conclusion is that you are purposely hindering the progress of this wiki through vandalism. For that I am giving you a temporary block. If you continue afterwards you will be permanently blocked. --'ARTaylor' 16:52, January 6, 2012 (UTC) When adding the section headers, you are sometimes adding duplicate expand and stub tags. And when you added headers on the page you deleted the external links. Be careful not to do that. --'ARTaylor' 20:28, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Cropping Images You should only crop images to remove dead space around the character or to properly isolate them. and did not need their images cut down since the characters already filled up the images. For example, Hobgoblin, Spider-Man, Thor, and Captain America were cropped to remove the nothingness around the character. But Kingpin already fills up the image and doesn't need to be isolated further. --'ARTaylor' 20:28, January 22, 2012 (UTC)